


A Blush Headcanon

by The_Pan_With_A_Plan



Series: Nettle writes headcanons [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blink likes to pretend he's tough, Canon Era, Elmer is a background character, M/M, and he's clueless, but he's just a big ol' teddy bear, this fandom needs more blush content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pan_With_A_Plan/pseuds/The_Pan_With_A_Plan
Summary: a headcanon I posted on tumblr. find me at @and-i-lostmy-shoe and the ask box is always open.





	A Blush Headcanon

  * If Blink has a rough day, he’ll just shuffle over to Mush and wordlessly hold up his arms for a hug and Mush just instantly knows exactly what cuddle he needs
  * Blink is always giving his boyfriend piggybacks
  * Once Elmer, clueless as always, asked Blink for a piggyback. Blink told him to fuck off
  * Mush slapped him (it was actually for show and barely hurt) and scolded him, “that’s not nice love”
  * They use some pet names. Mush adores all of them, but most of them annoy Blink, so mush respects that 
  * They compromised with dove, honey, babe, love, sometimes ducky, and sometimes sweets (only mush ever uses that one) 
  * They share every? Drink? 
  * When they were first dating, they pretended that they had girlfriends, because nobody saw them during selling hours so they could be all mushy 
  * But during the strike, everyone was there, and it became very obvious that they were, in fact, dating each other 
  * Mush is bi, and Blink could care less about girls. 
  * Blink is always affectionately pulling Mush’s curls gently and watching them spring back into place, he thinks they’re adorable 
  * Hands are always glued together 
  * Blink is 100% prepared to beat up anyone for Mush. 
  * Mush likes putting his head in Blink’s lap
  * They’re lowkey so obvious that the other newsies are worried they’ll get in trouble on the streets 
  * Blink gets huffy at the girls that Mush flirts with for a sale 
  * Mush finds this funny and endearing 



**Author's Note:**

> a headcanon I posted on tumblr. find me at @and-i-lostmy-shoe and the ask box is always open.


End file.
